ORO Y EBANO: El comienzo
by Erusel
Summary: Una historia ambientada en los tiempos de la ultima alianza. SLASH. ERESTOR X THRANDUIL y algunas otras parejas. SIN TERMINAR


**EL COMIENZO**

PARTE UNO

El viento soplaba desde el norte trayendo consigo la cancion de las olas, el cielo cargado de nubes de lluvia mientras los relámpagos caian en las montañas como brazos portadores de la ira de Morgoth, el valar caido en desgracia; la ciudad sumida en profundo letargo mientras que en el palacio real, el descanso les era negado a aquellos destinados a proteger la seguridad de los elfos bajo su cuidado.

Erenion Gil Galad, el alto rey de los noldor, caminaba de un lado a otro mientras su cabello oscuro caia en su espalda y se mecia de un lado a otro a cada movimiento de su dueño. De pie cerca de la chimenea dos figuras cubiertas en pesadas capas de terciopelo contemplaban la escena sin decidirse a intervenir ante la evidente ira de su señor.

"ese sindar arrogante!"- por fin exploto el alto rey mientras uno de sus puños colisionaba con la mesa de roble enfatizando sus palabras.

"herunya, por que es una posición difícil para el"- intervino uno de los elfos oscuros mientras se acercaba.

"difícil? Mi posición es difícil! Yo debo ver por todos aquellos los que confian en mi y a aparte lidiar con ese insufrible rey sindar!"- grito exasperado Gil Galad mientras arrojaba al suelo el pergamino conteniendo la respuesta de Oropher, rey del bosque verde, a su petición de formar una alianza para defender sus reinos de las proximas acciones del señor oscuro. Sin embargo, a pesar de las ventajas que dicha alianza traeria a ambos reinos, Oropher se habia negado rotundamente a aliarse con un pueblo de elfos noldor causando la ira de Gil Galad.

"tal vez seria conveniente enviar una comitiva para replantear nuestra propuesta, tal vez cuando Oropher vea que en realidad estamos dispuestos a hacer una alianza que nos beneficie a ambos por fin acceda, yo podria encabezarla"- aventuro el mismo elfo que habia hablado antes.

"no! Tu eres mi heraldo, Elrond. Te necesito aquí para tratar asuntos mas urgentes"- respondio el rey mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en una silla frustrado.

"yo podria ir, Herunya"- intervino por primera vez la otra presencia en la habitación.

"Erestor es un magnifico diplomático, hara un buen papel"- comento Elrond intentando convencer al rey mientras este se limitaba a ver hacia el fuego en reflexion.

"Bien, sales al amanecer, Erestor. Prepara una escolta, Elrond"- dijo por fin el rey mientras hacia un gesto para indicar que su heraldo y consejero podian retirarse.

"como digas, herunya"- respondio Elrond mientras èl y Erestor inclinaban su cabeza y llevaban un mano a su corazon.

"espero que esto funcione, por el bien de todos"- murmuro Gil Galad cuando sus amigos se hubieron marchado.

**.....................**

Erestor, el consejero en jefe del alto rey de los noldor, cabalgaba con paso ligero seguido de un numeroso grupo de guardias para garantizar su seguridad. El consejero era un personaje demasiado importante en la corte de Gil Galad como para arriesgarse a perderlo, sin embargo esta misión era prioritaria para el desenvolvimiento de los eventos y el riesgo sin duda era valido.

"mi señor consejero en jefe, acabamos de atravesar los limites del bosque verde. Sin duda pronto seremos interceptados por los soldados del rey Oropher"- dijo el capitan de la escolta, un elfo de cabello oscuro y de ojos azules.

Erestor solo asintió para dar a conocer que habia escuchado al capitan y se mantuvo en guardia esperando la partida de "bienvenida" que sin duda pronto apareceria. No hubo que esperar mucho cuando la partida se encontro rodeada por elfos de los bosques, el capitan de el bosque verde se acerco mientras sus soldados tensaban aun mas las flechas en sus arcos listos para atacar a la menor provocación.

"quienes se atreven a traspasar los limites del reino del gran Oropher?"- pregunto

"mi nombre es Erestor de Lindon, soy el consejero en jefe de Erenion Gil Galad y vengo aquí a hablar de paz con su rey"- respondio Erestor todo el tiempo mirando a los ojos al soldado.

"Bien, siganme"- indicio el soldado mientras los elfos a su cargo hacian un circulo alrededor de la partida noldorin. Tras varias horas de camino, pronto las grandes puertas que llevaban al corazon del reino del bosque aparecieron a la vista de los visitantes, tras un breve intercambio de palabras entre su guia y los guardianes de las puertas estas se abrieron permitiendo a los recien llegados entrar en la ciudad.

Los soldados noldor no pudieron reprimir gestos de asombro ante la armonia entre la roca de las casas y la naturaleza alrededor, pareciera como si estas fueran parte de los arboles ancestrales que formaban el gran bosque.

Tras desmontar y asegurarles a los noldor que sus monturas serian tratadas con el mayor cuidado, estos fueron guiados al salon del trono donde habrian de reunirse con el rey, las puertas de roca se abrieron dando paso a un lujoso salon con pisos de mármol negro y paredes ricamente adornadas con cortinajes de seda gris y murales portadores de la historia del reino de los elfos de los bosques.

En el gran trono de mármol un majestuoso elfo de cabellos de oro y ojos verdes como esmeraldas hablaba con sus consejeros, ceñida a su frente una corona de mithril entrelazada con flores y vallas. A su derecha, un elfo de porte real muy parecido al mismo rey se encontraba sentado, también ciñendo una corona revelando su posición de príncipe.

El rey fijo su vista en los recien llegados conducidos por sus guardias- "Erestor de Lindon, mi rey"- dijo el soldado haciendo una reverencia a su rey y llevando su mano a su corazon mientras se hacia a un lado para permitir a Oropher tener una mejor vista de los noldor.

"Que han venido a hacer a mi reino, noldor?"- pregunto el rey con voz autoritaria. Erestor observo por unos instantes al regal elfo y después al principe a su lado estudiándolos antes de hablar.

"he venido a replantear la propuesta para una alianza con Lindon, su alteza"- respondio Erestor tras inclinar su cabeza en señal de respeto.

"ya he enviado una respuesta a su propuesta, dile a Gil Galad que pudo haberse ahorrado el viaje"- repuso Oropher

"Adar...tal vez seria conveniente analizar mas de cerca los fundamentos de esta nueva propuesta, la guerra pronto estara sobre nosotros y nunca estan de mas los aliados"- intervino el principe. Oropher parecio analizar unos momentos las palabras de su hijo.

"Sabias palabras, Thranduil"- dijo Oropher con una sonrisa mientras apretaba el hombro del principe sin ocultar su orgullo paterno. – "llévenlos a sus habitaciones"- ordeno el rey a su mayordomo – "hablaremos sobre su propuesta mañana, siéntanse comodos, descansen y nos encontraremos en la cena, consejero en jefe."- finalizo el rey

"gracias, su alteza"- respondio Erestor e inclino su cabeza como despedida primero al rey y después al principe.

No paso desapercibido para Oropher la mirada que su hijo le dedico al consejero en jefe de Lindon cuando este salio de la habitación, mas se abstuvo de hacer cualquier comentario esperando a que los eventos hablaran por si solos pero decidido a mantener vigilado a este elfo oscuro y a su hijo.


End file.
